Jeffrey Meek
|birthplace = Fairfield, California |family = James Meek Unnamed mother Three unnamed siblings |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Jeffrey William "Jeff" Meek is an American actor and writer. Biography Meek was born in Fairfield, California, on February 11, 1959, as the youngest of four children. His father James Meek is a retired Chief Master Sergeant, while his mother was a junior high teacher who taught English and music. As a child, Meek moved around a lot with his family. Asides from Fairfield, he lived in Zweibrücken in Germany, and Marquette, Michigan. Later as a teenager, he attended Arlington High School located in Riverside, California. There, he starred in school plays. He was also very athletic and played several sports, including football, tennis, basketball, and baseball. After graduating from high school, Meek attended the University of California at Irvine, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Drama in 1983. The following year, he moved to New York City, New York, after being cast on Search for Tomorrow. In addition to acting, Meek started practicing martial arts, mastering Aikido, and fronted his own band in the early 1980s. The band was called Crime and included Jaco Pastorius, Derf Scratch of Fear, and John Densmore, who was also drummer for the Door's. Meek later accepted the role of Remo Williams in the TV series Remo Williams. He later starred in Heart Condition, Johnny Handsome, and Winter People. In 1991, Meek landed the lead role in The Exile, an espionage series, which was shot on location in Paris, France. While shooting The Exile, he got the offer to star in the martial arts TV series Raven, which was shot in Hawaii from 1992 to 1993. In it, he portrayed Jonathan Raven, a former Black Dragon and Special Forces agent who now lives in Hawaii. In 1994, Jeffrey portrayed Father Thomas Mullberry in the movie The St. Tammany Miracle. This was followed by roles in Dazzle, Timelock, "Breaking the Surface: The Greg Louganis Story, Alright, Already, and The Visioner. In 1998, Meek landed two guest-star appearances in Pacific Blue. In 1998, Meek starred in Mortal Kombat Conquest, a prequel to the Mortal Kombat movies. In it, he portrayed two characters: Lord Rayden and Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat Conquest was shot in Orlando and Kissimmee, Florida, at both MGM Studios and Splendid China Theme Park. After finishing Mortal Kombat: Conquest, he went to Toronto, Ontario, Canada, to start shooting Code Name: Phoenix, which was finished in 1999. That same year, Meek had a guest-star appearance in Hercules - The Legendary Journeys. His next guest-star appearances were in the crossover episodes of The Pretender and Profiler, also airing in 1999. The following year, Meek portrayed Taylor Williams in the movie Vice, which premiered at the Dances With Films festival and several other film festivals where it won various awards. From May 20 to July 2, 2000, Meek portrayed The Stranger in the musical Celebration of the Lizard, which was held at San Diego Repertory Theatre. In December 2000, he finished shooting She's no Angel, and in 2001, he did voice-over work for the computer game Law and Order. The following year, Meek appeared in two episodes of Charmed. That same year, he portrayed Reverend Thomas Dade in six episodes of General Hospital. Meek later co-wrote the film Beyond the Sea, which was about the life and music of American singer and songwriter Bobby Darin. In 2003, he made a guest-star appearance as Jonathan Drake in She Spies: Love Kills. In addition to his acting, Meek has performed onstage, having appeared in over 100 plays and musicals. He portrayed roles in A Streetcar Named Desire, Celebration of the Lizard, and Coriolanus. He also played the lead role of Markus in the West Coast premiere of the dark comedy Tabletop, which was hosted at The Laguna Playhouse. More recently, he starred as Mack the Knife in San Diego Repertory's production of The Threepenny Opera. He has received two Dramalogue Awards for the latter performance. In total, Meek has won several awards for his stage work, including Dramalogue Best Actor Awards for his roles in Lu Ann Hampton Laverty Oberlander and Cuba and His Teddy Bear. He also received the Empire Theatre League's Best Actor in a Comedy Award for his role in God's Favorite. On Criminal Minds Meek portrayed Robert Bremmer, a delusional serial killer and rapist who appeared in the Season Six episode "Out of the Light". Filmography *Taken: The Search for Sophie Parker (2013) as Jimmy Devlin *Castle (2013) as Ronald Hooper *Criminal Minds - "Out of the Light" (2011) TV episode - Robert Bremmer *John Delaney Died Last Night (2011) as Gene (short) *Thoughts of Suicide on an Otherwise Lovely Day (2010) as Greg Damon (short) *The Glades (2010) as Dr. Kattleman *As the World Turns (2006-2007) as Craig Montgomery (92 episodes) *Break a Leg (2005) as Barry Daniels *She Spies (2003) as Jonathan Drake *General Hospital (2002) as Reverend Thomas Dade (4 episodes) *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) as Bart Corchran (video game, voice) *Charmed (2002) as Dane (2 episodes, credited as Jeff Meek) *She's No Angel (2001) as Jackie Furst *Vice (2000) as Taylor Williams (credited as Jeff Meek) *Code Name Phoenix (2000) as Jake Randall *Profiler (2000) as Agent Gerald Linden (credited as Jeff Meek) *The Pretender (2000) as Agent Gerald Linden (credited as Jeff Meek) *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1999) as Vlad the Impaler *Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) as Rayden/Shao Kahn (22 episodes, credited as Jeff Meek) *Visioner (1998) as Philip Devlin *Pacific Blue (1998) as Kevin McKinnon (2 episodes, credited as Jeff Meek) *Alright Already (1998) as Dr. Irvine Teitlebaum *Raven: Return of the Black Dragons (1997) as Jonathan Raven *Breaking the Surface: The Greg Louganis Story (1997) as Tom Barrett *Timelock (1996) as Villum *Dazzle (1995) as Tony "Gabe" Gabriel *The St. Tammany Miracle (1994) as Father Thomas Mullberry *Raven (1992-1993) as Jonathon Raven (20 episodes) *The Exile (1991) as John Stone/John Phillips (3 episodes) *Night of the Cyclone (1991) as Adam (credited as Jeff Meek) *The Brotherhood (1991) as Salvatore *Heart Condition (1990) as Graham *Johnny Handsome (1989) as Earl (credited as Jeff Meek) *Miami Vice (1989) as Enriquez (credited as Jeff Meek) *Winter People (1989) as Cole Campbell *Remo Williams: The Prophecy (1988) as Remo Williams *Search for Tomorrow (1984-1986) as Quinn McCleary (7 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors